thehungergamesfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex
Alex is one of the tributes reaped to particpate in the 74th hunger games alongside his younger sister Alessa from district 12.He has a mother who was a victor for the 67th Hunger Games but she died shortly.He died after being axed to death, overall he was placed 15 of the 24 tributes. Biography He was born in District 12, the seam, his mother then gave birth to Alessa one hour later, his parents were workers at the mine but they were young, 16 and 18 years old, his parents were then reaped in a unknown hunger games and were killed in the Cornucopia bloodbath when he was only 5 years old but their mother had won the games but was killed a few days later by President Snow personally. 74th Hunger Games He was given the odds of 4-1 Alex was reaped along with his younger sister, Alessa, he was 16 when he was reaped, nobody voulnteered for Alessa which greatly disturbed Alex because she was young and it wasn't fair for her. he would often hang around the training centre with Clove and Alessa, well Clove liked them and said that they were nice, innocent kids.In His Private Session with the GameKeepers, he threw some weights but also speared a dummy which impressed them and he reciveved an 10 out of 12. When it was his Interview with Caeser Flickerman, he was asked what would he do if he and his sister won, he would answer that they would built some kind of stone to pay tribute for the hundreds of fallen teenagers who died in the hunger games, Caeser was really impressed and conclued his interview. Death He was running to the Cornucopia when he got axed in the leg by the boy from district 7, then he repeatly got axed while Alessa had to watch in horror, he said final words to Alessa, that she had to win for the both of them and their mother, Alessa would understand, then Alex finally got axed in the neck and was killed, he was placed 15 out of the 24 tributes. Physical Appearance "almost like his sister, he also had brown hair but it was lighter and he had brown eyes but lighter skin than her, '''he was the same height but he had a tough look on his face, his aura was like...overprotective of his sister." -Clove describing Alex's Appearance Alex is described having light brown hair, brown eyes like his sister but lighter skin, he is also the same height as her.He is stated to be short as his sister, both have been bullied at school for their height.He has his Mother's Personality, a bit loud and rough but cares, he has asian descent unlike his sister. Relationships Alessa "I'll win for us and our mother, i promise..." -Alessa to Alex when he is dying Alessa and Alex have a loving relationship, just like a true brother and sister would have, Alex speaks for him and Alessa when situations come up that are serious, his death effects Alessa alot, her screaming for him to run when she has a nightmare in the arena, Alex's death has stated to make Alessa suicidal and insane. Personality Alex is a bit of a geek but is protective and loving to his sister, willing to die for her in the games, he speaks for Alessa but sometimes he finishes her sentences for her. Skills He is good to throwing Spears and Knives, like his sister, he also knew plants well edible ones, he had also hunted as a child to keep himself and Alessa alive. Family His only family is Alessa but before that they both had their mother and father until they died in the 67th Hunger Games.but Alessa is his adopted sibling, so it is unknown who her family is. Possessions He has a bracelet he made while he was back in District 12 on the morning of the reaping. Trivia *He wishes that the 24 Tributes should be the Capitol's Children, as payback for the harsh treatment the Capitol caused them. *He is more talktive and hyper while his sister is the opposite, shy and quiet. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Males